


Familiar Strangers

by eternalfury1



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam and Lawrence are married, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, but only briefly, reference to amanda if you squint really hard, still chainshipping centric but adam makes a new pal and bonds with him, victim bonding, we need more david in saw fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Adam meets a guy in the diner when he's on his way home to Lawrence. Turns out they have more in common than he thinks.





	Familiar Strangers

“Can you tell me what happened on the night of your attack David?” Inquired a burly looking policeman gently. “take your time, I’m in no hurry.”

David sat up straighter in his chair. He was a man in his mid 20s, his hair was black and messy. His clothing attire consisted of a leather jacket he had since he was in his late teens, a hand me down shirt and denim jeans. The typical punk look, but his face looked soft and kind. Now marred by trauma. He took out a cigarette and his lighter, lit it up and inhaled deeply then exhaling it slowly, smoke going everywhere. The policeman didn’t complain in which David was a bit grateful for. He took a deep breath before answering.

“I was knocked out. When I woke, all I could taste was blood and metal.” David started, he paused to used the ashtray. “This…this sort of device was in my mouth, it was kinda like a bear trap but it was connected to my upper and lower jaw. It was, cold and it hurt everywhere.”

The policeman was writing down his whole ordeal, looking both slightly sympathetic and intrigued. “I see, And what happened after that?”

“Well he told me I had a minute to get out of this thing. He told me how to get out. There was a key, but it was in the stomach of this dead guy. So there was this knife and so I rummaged through his guts to get it…it was so fucking disgusting.” David said shakily, the whole ordeal was still so fresh in his mind, he could still remember the blood on his hands and mouth, the tearing of flesh and skin. He just wanted it to go away.

“So you managed to get away”

David snorted and put out his finished cigarette. “Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t be here talking to you would I? But yes, I managed to free myself and all that. Now that I told you can I go home now? It’s getting late and I’m getting tired”

The policeman nodded. “Of course you may, go get some rest, it’ll do you some good.”

David got up and smiled his thanks and left.

**  
Adam Faulkner-Stanheight was sitting by himself at the nearest diner, eating his usual order of burger and fries, he thought of Lawrence and envisioned his disapproving face in his minds eye and snickered. He was sure Lawrence wouldn’t mind though, the man loved him so much he’d never deny him anything. Last night was a prime example of that:

_”Aww c’mon Lawrence just one more round” Adam said, pouting. His hair matted and his naked body soaked in sweat and other bodily fluids._

_“I swear you’re insatiable!” Lawrence laughed as he poked his partner playfully. He looked just as disheveled and lewd as Adam but was in good spirits. “We’ve made love two times already. How do you have this much stamina?!”_

_Adam shrugged and looked at his partner coyly, tracing patterns on his hand. “My libido has no limits I guess.”_

_Lawrence rose one eyebrow. “Well even you’ll get tired eventually”_

_“is that a challenge?” said Adam cheekily, climbing on top of him._

_Lawrence sighed, resigned. “Insatiable brat.” he murmured fondly as he licked his way into Adam’s mouth, and then made his way down his sweat soaked neck and sucked a bruise there._

_“If that leaves a mark I’ll hit you.” the younger man said, with no heat behind his words_   
_Lawrence just smiled and laughed._

Adam smiled slightly at the memory. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud news bulletin on the TV. A man that looked about his age was desperately trying to escape harassing reporters.

**“A young man in his 20s has narrowly escaped death after managing to escape one of the infamous Jigsaw Killer’s traps. We now go live to the victim.”**

**“David! How was it like for you In the trap? What did you feel?”** asked one reporter

 **“It fucking felt terrifying . Now would you mind fucking off please? I need to get home”** said David half running now to get away from the incoming swarm of reporters.

 **“Can you tell us exactly what ha-”** started this other reporter but David cut him off by landing a punch squarely in his face, making him stagger backwards.

 **“I said fuck OFF! Christ, don’t you people know when to quit?!”** he yelled as he sprinted away.

Adam laughed to himself and went back to his food. He remembered when he and Lawrence had endured that constant harassment from unmerciful reporters when they had escaped the bathroom. Lawrence had said to him that they reminded him of vultures circling a dead carcass, strangely enough he wasn’t that far off. One other thing was bothering him though: Jigsaw was back. And that thought made Adams blood run cold. He wondered if Lawrence knew, he’d have to warn him. He didn’t taste his food anymore, it felt as he was chewing on cardboard. Anxiety had taken over his body yet again.

The diner door swung open, Adam jumped slightly to see who it was and in came none other than David, slightly out of breath from obviously running away. His hair was mussed in all directions from the wind. His eyes were tired and worn and looked like he would love nothing better than to sleep forever. His eyes fluttered around nervously as he hastily made his way to the to the counter, ordered his food and sat down. Adam walked over and sat down with him. The other man looked mildly surprised but didn’t object.

“Hey” said Adam. “Rough day?”

“You have no idea.” the other man muttered, starting on his food.

“I saw you on the news earlier on. You’re the guy who escaped the Jigsaw Killer, right?”

David froze, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Why? Who’s asking? You one of them reporters? Because I told you lot to leave me alone.”

Adam chuckled and held up a hand. “relax dude, it I was a reporter I’d be rich and I could afford quality clothes for myself instead of just surviving on this shitty photography job”

David relaxed slightly, nodding for him to continue.

“Also I’m asking because I was a victim of jigsaw as well.

David looked shocked. “you’re serious?”

Adam nodded. “well, me and my husband that is. Well he wasn’t my husband at the time, he was just rich asshole who’s marriage to his now ex- wife was on the rocks. Jigsaw tested him because he took his life for granted or some shit like that. The aim of the game was to kill me or his family died.”

“that’s horrible! So basically there was no way for you to get out.” exclaimed David, his hand over his mouth.  
“It’s fucked, right?” smiling bitterly. “what was even worse was that we were both chained up and the only chance we had at getting out was to hack out own feet off.”

David looked like he was about to pass out. His eyes darted to Adams two perfectly good feet. He frowned looking puzzled. “then how did you-”

“escape? My husband Lawrence got the feds to come get me. He was much braver than me, he actually sawed his foot off and managed to escape. I’ll always feel guilty that I’ll have one foot more than him.”

“There’s no need to feel guilty about that Mr. Uh??”

”Adam”

“Yes well there’s no need to feel guilty. You both went through a traumatic ordeal. It’s no ones fault but jigsaws!”

Adam managed a small smile. “I suppose you’re right. Anyway what about you? I heard you were in a trap. Can you tell me what it was?”

“Well, it…I couldn’t see what it looked like at first. But I know that it was hooked into my upper and lower jaw. It really hurt and if I didn’t get the key to unlock it in time, well I wouldn’t be here would I?” David finished.

“I remember Lawrence telling me about this chick that escaped the same trap you were in. He said she looked pretty shook.” said Adam. “anyways I gotta get going. It’s getting late and Lawrence will get worried.”

“Oh I’ll come along with you!” said David. “I need to go home too.”

Adam raised his eyebrows then nodded and jerked his head towards the door. “Alright then we’ll go home together.”

”Sounds like a plan” he said, clapping him on the back.

“Oh and David, if you ever need a good shrink, I can recommend you mine. He’s great at sorting all the mental shit out.”

“Thanks Adam.” said David with a lovely smile. “I appreciate it.”


End file.
